The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and an image forming apparatus, and in particular to a technique to improve operability in displaying a guidance image representing an operation procedure.
Many of image forming apparatuses such as a printer and a multifunction peripheral include a display device for presenting various operation guides to users. In such image forming apparatuses with the display device, for example when paper jam occurs during an image forming operation, a guidance image describing the remedy is displayed on the display device. Some of the image forming apparatuses are configured to display a guidance image desired by the user, when the user presses a frame advance key or a frame return key on the guidance image displayed on the display device. In addition, there are image forming apparatuses configured to skip the guidance images representing processes already finished, in the fixing process of the paper jam.